This invention relates to gearshift lever assemblies and particularly to such assemblies which provide elastic forces in opposition to movement of the shift into one of its shift positions.
Prior gearshift lever support assemblies which incorporate elastic forces opposing movement of the shift lever into one of its shift positions have been provided with metallic spiral springs associated with the shift lever. In shifting arrangements which include movement of the shift lever along its axis such springs produce forces opposite to the direction of movement of the lever along its axis. This arrangement is often used to facilitate distinction between forward and reverse gears since movement of the shift lever into the reverse gear positions requires a movement of the lever along its axis in opposition to the forces of the spring. Such springs have also been used in other shift lever arrangements wherein the driver may distinguish different shift positions according to the magnitude of forces required for the shifting motion.
In a gearshift lever assembly, particularly one to be used in an automobile, it is desirable to prevent transmission of noise caused by vibration in the engine and gears, into the vehicle interior. Such noise transmission is particularly pronounced whenever parts in direct connection with the engine or gears, such as the gearshift lever, are also vibrationally coupled to elements, such as the gearshift housing, which may transmit such vibrations to the vehicle interior. Prior published German Patent Application No. 1,935,824 discloses an arrangement for preventing the transmission of such vibrations to the vehicle interior, which is usable in a gearshift lever assembly wherein the lever is mounted to a gearshift housing at its midpoint. This prior arrangement makes use of a vibration absorbing packing element positioned between the gearshift lever support and the transmission housing. This arrangement is not suitable for use in assemblies wherein the gearshift lever is connected to the housing at one end and coupled to the transmission at its midsection. In addition this prior arrangement does not supply the desired spring force without the use of vibration transmitting metallic springs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gearshift apparatus having reduced noise transmission and simplified construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a gearshift apparatus which provides elastic restoring forces in opposition to movement of the gearshift lever onto one of its shift positions.